


who are you waiting for

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cute, Dom Lee Jeno, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, oop i forgot one, soft, theyre boyfriends in love having sex for the first time basically, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: jaemin didn’t think his night would go like this. but he loves and trusts jeno, so he doesn’t really mind.





	who are you waiting for

never did jaemin think that his night would turn out like this. 

with him eagerly sucking on jeno's tongue while the latter's hands are groping at his ass. 

no, things were not supposed to turn out like this. 

the plan was to have a sleepover tonight, seeing as jaemin’s parents were out of town, to finish whatever homework they had left, change into their matching pyjamas, watch a movie with a bunch of unhealthy snacks, cuddle, and do face masks before going to sleep. 

it all seemed cute and exciting to jaemin when he first planned it out, and jeno had seemed excited and happy with the plan too. 

however, with jeno squeezing his ass every few seconds and grinding his half hard dick against his, jaemin doesn't think they'd get to the face mask portion of the night. which, in retrospect, upsets him a bit, but he can't deny that the coil in his tummy and the heat on his cheeks doesn't excite him. 

jeno moves down from jaemin's lips, much to the younger's chagrin, latching into the skin of his neck, licking and sucking bruises onto the sensitive flesh. jaemin's never felt the electricity like this when jeno sucks particularly hard on one spot, and he lets out an embarrassing sound before he even thinks about what’s happening. 

he doesn't have time to be embarrassed though, not with how jeno groans at the sound he made, and judging by that, and how he sucks onto his skin with new enthusiasm, he must've done something right. 

the way jeno bites into the flesh on his neck has jaemin hissing, but he can't deny that it isn't pleasurable. 

he can't dent that he doesn't feel good, with jeno's large palm on his ass, with jeno's hard dick against his own, with jeno's sinful tongue against his skin—

"jeno," jaemin gasps, tightening his grip on the elder's hair. "i want you."

finally, that seems to snap jeno out of his jaemin induced haze. 

"jaemin," jeno finally pants out, removing his face from jaemin's neck. his lips are swollen and completely red, while his cheeks are dusted in a dark pink, and his hair blonde hair is tousled from how tightly jaemin had gripped onto it. "are you sure?" 

sex isn't something which jeno and jaemin have talked about, really. they're five months into their relationship, and the furthest they've gone was a make out session where the both of them left with semi hard dicks in their pants. it didn't help that jaemin was a virgin, so he never really breached the topic, always a bit embarrassed about his lack of experience at the age of 20. the most they ever do is get tested every month, really. 

nonetheless, jaemin whines, pushing his hips harder against jeno's, panting into the latter's mouth while nodding his head. 

"please," jaemin says, closing his eyes and grinding his hips harder. "i want it." 

and jaemin, who's whining so sweetly, who's asking so nicely, who's flushed so prettily, has jeno absolutely weak. he can't help but slip his tongue past the younger's lips once more, licking all over and rolling their bodies until jaemin lays flat on his back, jeno caging his head between his arms. 

jaemin's hands still have a tight grip on jeno's hair, eliciting more groans out of the blonde boy. jeno brings a hand up to cup jaemin's cheek, thumbing along the smooth skin while simultaneously bringing his hips down to come in contact with jaemin's. he grinds down, creating a maddening friction between their lower halves. 

jaemin breaks the kiss, opening his mouth in a soft moan which has jeno's head absolutely spinning. just to hear the melodious sound once more, jeno grinds his hips down again, and again, and again. constant moans spill from jaemin's mouth, his eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure. 

jeno's hand finds its way to the buttons on jaemin's silk blue pyjama shirt, and he's skillfully unbuttoning the shirt one handedly with ease. he pulls back once all the buttons are unbuttoned, slipping the cool material off of jaemin's shoulders, kissing the newly exposed skin. 

jaemin feels himself blushing even more now that his shirt was open, the bare skin of his torso open for jeno to see and touch. he almost wants to shy away, wants to curl into himself, but then jeno's hands start to get busy. 

he feels the elder's hands, feeling up his abdomen, where the soft skin of his tummy is, moving up to his chest and rubbing against his erect nipples. 

“you’re so beautiful,” jeno mumbles into the skin of his tummy, making butterflies erupt in his stomach. “you’re so perfect.”

jaemin moans when jeno's fingers brush against his nipples, breath stuttering with the combination of fingers tweaking at his nipples and mouth biting on his chest. 

jaemin's a mess i his underwear, precome creating a sticky uncomfortable feeling. his dick is straining against the confinements of his underwear and pyjama pants, and he so badly wants to shuck them off already. 

"jeno," jaemin breathes out, breath catching in his throat as jeno doesn’t stop his ministrations even for a second. the younger’s hands slip down from jeno’s hair to slip themselves under his white pyjama shirt, feeling the hard muscle underneath. he unabashedly moans at the feeling, becoming restless at the extra layer of clothing between their chests. “take it off, please.” 

compliant to anything jaemin requests, jeno makes quick work of unbuttoning his own shirt, taking it off completely and throwing it somewhere off of the bed and onto the floor. immediately he comes back down to attach his lips to jaemin’s, kissing him a bit softer and with more love and affection than he previously had been doing. 

“you’re still okay with this, right baby?” the pet name has jaemin keening, whining lowly in his throat as he nods his head. 

“yes, yes i’m okay,” jaemin reassures moving his hands along jeno’s bare shoulders. he marvels at the smooth skin, mouth watering as he sees the blank slate he was to work with. “jeno?” jaemin asks. 

“hm?” he hums, mouth coming down to press a soft kiss onto jaemin’s forehead. the action has the latter closing his eyes, however he opens them again shortly. 

“wanna mark you,” he admits, biting his lip, anxious for the reply jeno will give him. however, the elder simply hums, smiling softly at the adorable boy underneath him. 

“go ahead baby,” he agrees easily. 

jaemin slowly rolls them over once again, straddling jeno’s hips and bringing his head to rest against jeno’s neck. he peppers kisses into the soft skin of his neck, licking under his earlobe. he then proceeds to suckle softly on the flesh under jeno’s jaw, drawing out a shaky sigh from the elder. jeno’s hand comes up to rest on the back of the younger head, running his fingers through the hair affectionately. 

“that’s right nana,” jeno mumbles, knowing that jaemin would appreciate some assurance since it was his first time venturing into these kind of things. “it feels good.” 

jaemin flushes at the praise, moving along to jeno’s neck, biting and licking at the flesh, similar to what jeno had done to his neck. he litters hickey upon hickey onto jeno’s pale skin, trailing them from under his ear to his chest. jaemin’s hand feels around the taught muscle of jeno’s stomach, slowly tweaking at his nipples as well. 

once jaemin’s pleased with the number of bruises he’s left on jeno’s neck, he sits up, aligning their hips together. he slowly grinds back and forth, moans spilling from both their lips. 

as the seconds tick by, jaemin has his hands placed on jeno’s chest, moving his hips faster and faster against the elder’s, moans getting louder and more frantic. he feels the coil grow in his stomach, the heat making his mind go a bit numb. 

“please,” jaemin moans out, slumping his shoulders. his shirt is still on, just down to his elbows, creating an enticing contrast against his pale skin. “jeno.” he whines. 

jeno shushes jaemin, sitting up as well and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. he kisses jaemin’s swollen lips tenderly, having the latter sigh into the kiss and lean into him. jeno moves to take jaemin’s shirt completely off, trancing his fingertips over each dip in his spine, making the younger boy shiver at the sensation. 

jeno then moves a hand down and under jaemin’s pyjama pants, feeling the younger’s ass through the thing fabric of his briefs. he pushes jaemin forward by his ass, and the friction between their pelvises are delicious with jeno thrusting his hips forward in unison. jaemin moans loudly against his mouth, arms coming up to wrap around jeno’s shoulders. 

“may i?” jeno asks, hand hovering above the waistband if jaemin’s boxers. beet red, jaemin nods his head, feeling his breath catch in his throat at the feeling of jeno’s fingers around his dick. it’s a whole new sensation, jeno’s rough fingers touching his most sensitive skin. a fire is burning his jaemin’s abdomen, and he clenches his teeth when jeno starts to slowly move up and down his length, easily, with the help of the copious amount of precome. “come on, let me hear you.” he encourages, making jaemin blush but open his mouth nonetheless. beautiful moans slip out his mouth, shoulders slumped and head on jeno’s shoulder. his hips are rocking slowly against the elder’s hand, panting into his neck. he feels the coil tighten significantly in his abdomen, but he doesn’t want to finish before they even get started. 

“stop,” jaemin gasps, and jeno’s hands are off of him immediately, afraid he’s done something the younger wasn’t comfortable with. 

“is everything okay?” jeno asks, unable to mask the worry clearly in his voice. jaemin’s insides warm at the tone, but he’s quick to reassure jeno. 

“i was gonna come if you continued,” he admits. “wanna come with you in me,” he adds in a bashful mumble. 

jeno groans at jaemin’s words, cock twitching against his own confinements. his makes quick work of stripping jaemin of his pants, sliding his pyjama pants and briefs off together. he does the same with his own, acutely aware of his cock slaps against his stomach. 

they resume their position, jaemin straddling jeno, and the latter brings their mouths together for another kiss. 

“do you have any lube nana?” jeno asks against his lips, and jaemin nods, kissing back. 

“drawer,” he mumbles. 

blindly, the elder reaches a hand out and open jaemin’s bedside drawer, rummaging through until he feels the familiar bottle of lube. coincidentally, it just so happens to be the lube jeno uses himself. 

he squirts some onto his fingers, trailing his hand down to jaemin’s hole. 

“this might burn a bit,” jeno mumbles, sliding his index fingers across the puckered flesh. 

“please,” jaemin whines, pushing his hips back into jeno’s hand. 

jeno feels more nervous than jaemin is, as he doesn’t went to hurt his boyfriend. he feels immense pride and endearment knowing that he’s the first person jaemin has been intimate with. but it’s also scary, because he wants jaemin’s first time, jaemin’s first time with him to be memorable. and amazing. 

taking a breath, jeno slowly pushes his finger past the tight ring of muscle, until he’s knuckle deep. 

jaemin whimpers against his shoulder, curling in on jeno more tightly. his breathing is heavier, and jeno gives him a moment before moving his finger in out and slowly, wiggling it a tad inside to stretch him properly. 

slowly, jaemin gets used to the feeling to having something in him, and the uncomfortable feeling fades away with the pleasure that soon takes over. he feels hot and bothered once more, moaning softly right up against jeno’s ear, just adding the the elder’s almost impossibly hard length against his stomach. 

“another one,” jaemin requests, and jeno slowly pushes his middle finger in alongside, having jaemin moan a bit louder. it burns a bit, but with the more jeno moves, the faster the pain turns into pleasure. before jaemin knows it, jeno ads another, and another, until he’s four fingers into stretching jaemin open. 

however, it still isn’t enough, and jaemin wants more. 

“i’m ready,” jaemin says, looking into jeno’s eyes. he smiles a bit at the sight of the mole near his eye, and a sudden wave of adoration washes over him as he sees his boyfriend’s big eyes blink up at him. “thank you for taking care of me,” he says softly, leaning in to kiss jeno slowly. jeno feels warm and fuzzy at jaemin’s words, smiling into their kiss. when jaemin pulls back, he’s pushes back onto jeno’s fingers, moaning once more. “but please jeno, want your cock.”

and jeno didn’t think hearing jaemin say that would affect him the way that it did, but the fire inside of him grows angrier, and the lust pumps through his viens. 

jeno flips them so that jaemin is laying on his back, head resting comfortable on the pillows jeno has arranged. his brown hair falls around his head like a halo, and jeno thinks he resembles a stunning angel like this. 

the elder lines himself up with jaemin’s hole, holding jaemin’s legs up and apart. jaemin blushes, feeling entirely exposed, but he remembers that this is jeno. this is jeno, and he loves jeno and trust jeno enough to take his virginity. 

jeno leans down, comfortable with the position since he knows that jaemin is flexible. their noses touch, and jeno lands one more soft peck against jaemin’s lips, relishing in the way his eyes flutter shut. it distracts jaemin while jeno lubes up his dick, thoroughly just for extra measures. 

“i love you,” he mutters, pushing the tip of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. 

jaemin whines at that, whines at the stretch and whines at the foreign feeling. his nails are digging into where they’re perched on jeno’s shoulders, teeth gritting as jeno bottoms out. 

he stays there, completely still while letting jaemin get accustomed to the feeling, to the stretch. jeno himself appreciates the breather, the tight heat of jaemin’s ass throwing his mind and body into overdrive. 

a minute or so later, jaemin shifts his hips slightly, eliciting a guttural groan from jeno. the sound goes straight to jaemin’s dick, making him scrunch his eyes shut as he shifts them again. 

“move please,” he whispers, panting just a bit. jeno obeys, moving in and out at a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm jaemin. the latter can’t even grasp at what’s happening, feeling like he’s never felt before. jeno’s cock was big, but it fit so snug inside of him, rubbing against his walls in the most perfect way. “faster,” he requests, moaning loudly when jeno obeys, sliding in and out faster than he’s previously been doing. 

jaemin feels heat envelope him from all around, the knot in his stomach coiling tight with each passing second. he’s losing his mind, deep in pleasure and moaning like he’s never moaned before. jeno finds it fascinating and extremely arousing, this new side of jaemin which only comes out during sex. with his face scrunched up in pleasure and back occasionally arching off of the mattress, jeno can’t help but thrust harder into jaemin. 

“fuck,” jeno grunts, getting into his headspace. “you look so sexy baby.” 

jaemin moans louder at the praise, jeno tucks that into the corner of his mind, and the elder brings a hand down to brush jaemin’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes. 

the younger’s hand abruptly come up to jeno’s wrist, clenching around it tightly while letting out a high pitched moan. 

jeno assumes he’s found his prostate. 

making sure to keep his angle the same, jeno thrusts hard into the same spot, and jaemin continues letting out moans which would put any pornstar to shame. 

jaemin’s still gripped onto the other’s wrist, so jeno decided to try something by guiding his hand to jaemin’s mouth. immediately, the latter sucks one of jeno’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and moaning around the digit. 

honestly, it shouldn’t be as arousing as it is. jeno assumes jaemin’s also slipped into a headspace of sorts, as he keeps blabbering between his moans. 

“feel so good,” he whines. “so good jen, so good.” 

jeno hums at that, quickening his pace, making his thrusts sharper and harder. he’s close, but he doesn’t want to finish before jaemin does. he brings the hand which jaemin isn’t suck on to the latter’s cock, wrapping around the length and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

“are you close baby?” jeno asks, feeling sweat bead his skin and matte his hair to his forehead. 

“yes, please jen ‘m so c’ose, please,” jaemin whimpers, speech coming out broken because of the fingers in his mouth. 

jeno simply grunts at that, jerking jaemin off faster. 

“i’m gonna come,” the younger whispers, breath stuttering as he clenches tightly around jeno, whimpering around jeno’s fingers as the most intense orgasm of his life washes over him. his thighs shake along with the rest of his body, and his mouth falls open in an ‘o’. streaks of white paint his stomach, some reaching as high as his chest. 

“inside,” jaemin croaks weakly, and just as jeno was about to question what jaemin meant by that, he continues. “i want it inside.”

and that, along with the sight of a fucked out jaemin, with his hair stuck to his forehead and cum painting his body, jeno thrust a total of two more times before he’s coming into jaemin’s ass, moaning into his neck. 

once they’ve both come down from their highs and have regulated their breathing, jeno slips his fingers out of jaemin’s mouth, wiping them on the sheets beside them. 

jaemin flushes at the action, turning his face to push it into the pillows. 

“s-sorry about that,” he apologizes, voice coming out muffled from where he’s pushed into the pillows, but jeno hears him nonetheless. 

“don’t be,” he assures, kissing jaemin’s nose. “it was hot.” the younger blushes at that, smiling lightly at jeno. 

“i love you,” he says quietly, leaning up to peck his lips. jeno returns the peck, smiling when he pulls back. 

“i love you too nana.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing smut🤭   
> based off of tweets i saw from nomin’s vlive saying they looked like boyfriends who were about to have sex for the first time


End file.
